


Касабланка

by Aurumtrio, esplodio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невыносимо короткая неделя передышки в Касабланке для тех, кто бежит от диктатуры слэшизма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Касабланка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2012 в соавторстве. Частичный ретеллинг "Касабланки".

В баре сегодня необычно шумно. Тусклый оранжевый свет играет на кромках стаканов, поцарапанной полировке столов, загорелых и усталых лицах посетителей, ложится мутными отблесками на черное дерево фортепиано, путается в густых усах и волосах.  
СЭ оглядывает зал со своего места за угловым столиком и прячет улыбку в стакане с виски. На столе перед ним чуть тлеет в узорчатой керамической пепельнице пахучая сигара. Он кивает проносящемуся мимо с очередным подносом сыну — взмокшие рыжие волосы прилипли к шее и лицу — и прислушивается к обрывкам разговоров:  
— …вчера забрали. За сопротивление режиму…  
— …а он такой красивый! И сигарета эта его не портит совершенно, хотя я вам честно скажу…  
— …можно купить по дешевке… Да тихо ты, не ори!  
— …знаете, милый мой, с такими запросами…  
В стакане с виски еле слышно звякают кубики льда, когда СЭ задумчиво его встряхивает, любуясь игрой янтарной жидкости, заключенной в хрупкое, как человеческая жизнь на втором году войны, стекло. Ощущение бессмысленности всего происходящего — таинственные встречи в подворотнях, беженцы, обрывки листовок, военные сводки и бурные обсуждения — накатывает приливной волной, оставляя на губах соленую горечь.  
— А потом он как да-а-аст по… — реплика подвыпившего джентльмена в соломенной шляпе за соседним столиком обрывается на полуслове. В баре повисает звонкая и острая тишина, и СЭ поднимает голову, уже догадываясь, кто сегодня решил навестить его заведение.  
— Добрый вечер, господин майор, господин капитан, — он встает со стула и протягивает руку сначала черноволосому и подтянутому майору с неизменной сигаретой в уголке губ, а затем капитану, разглаживающему невидимые складки на рукаве мундира. Взгляд против воли останавливается на серебряной эмблеме слэшистской армии — две сплетенные стрелы Марса, указывающие ровно на пол-второго, тускло блестят в мутном прокуренном полумраке бара. По спине против воли проходит предупреждающий холодок, а между лопатками жжет пристальный взгляд второго сына, работающего сегодня за стойкой. СЭ знает — стоит ему дать лишь один знак, кажущийся случайным неловким движением, и ФФ выдернет из-под стойки винтовку, а в руках беззаботно рассказывающего кому-то про меню КХ опасно сверкнут ножи. Он кривит губы в «приветливой» улыбке:  
— Выпьете?  
— С удовольствием, — Блич небрежно кидает на край стола фуражку и садится. Старый рассохшийся стул натужно скрипит под его весом. — Двойной виски. Без льда.  
— То же самое, — Наруто повторяет его движения, только фуражку аккуратно пристраивает на коленях, автоматическим движением поглаживая кокарду. Для того, кто живет в Касабланке не первый год, он все еще слишком белокожий. Слишком чужой этой потной и чумазой стране.  
— КХ, слышал? — СЭ вопросительно смотрит на подошедшего сына. Тот кивает, на миг сверкнув острой белозубой улыбкой, и уносится к бару, виртуозно лавируя между столами. СЭ провожает его взглядом и видит, как светлеет лицо ФФ, когда КХ перегибается через стойку, шепча что-то ему на ухо. Дети…  
— Не боишься, что он сбежит на фронт? — на губах Блича играет легкая, чуть кривая из-за сигареты улыбка. — Многие в его возрасте хотят служить Родине иначе, чем разнося еду и напитки в баре отца.  
— Нет, — СЭ смотрит прямо и открыто. — Он правильно воспитан.  
— Аристократы, — хмыкает Блич. — С вашей кровью вы могли бы получить лучшие должности в нашем штабе, а не прозябать на задворках цивилизации с отбросами общества.  
— Это бессмысленный спор, Блич, — замечает Наруто, искоса наблюдая за девушкой, устраивающейся за пианино. У нее медные волосы и гордая осанка, и, пожалуй, он бы не отказался провести с ней вечер. — Вы говорите об этом каждый раз, когда встречаетесь.  
— Некоторые традиции не хочется нарушать, — СЭ усмехается краем губ и забирает у подошедшего сына стаканы. — Вся Касабланка состоит из традиций. Из года в год здесь никто и ничего не меняется. Даже война не в силах этому помешать. Ваш виски, господа.  
— Спасибо, — кивает Блич, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу мундира. На идеально ровной ткани — серые хлопья пепла. Или праха сожженных в печах революционеров — здесь и сейчас СЭ не видит разницы. — Новенькая? — кивает он на пианистку, извлекающую первые несмелые аккорды из инструмента. — Раньше я ее здесь не видел.  
— Старая знакомая. Недавно приехала из Америки, — СЭ тоже смотрит на девушку. Голая спина в вырезе платья влажно поблескивает. — Хочет найти младшего брата.  
— Сейчас девушке опасно путешествовать одной.  
— Баккано может постоять за себя, — губы СЭ складываются в тонкую змеиную усмешку — они действительно старые знакомые, знающие друг о друге если не всё, то многое. Однажды у них даже был роман — короткий и суматошный, как лето в северной Европе. И оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда волна слухов о надвигающейся войне разнесла их по разные стороны океана. — Вы пришли поговорить о девушках?  
— Просто повидаться со старым знакомым, — у Блича непроницаемый взгляд. Он небрежно тушит окурок в пепельнице и тут же достает следующую сигарету.  
— Провести вечер в приятной обстановке, — добавляет Наруто, улыбаясь так открыто и искренне, что СЭ почти готов ему поверить. Почти.  
— А теперь к делу, — Блич больше не улыбается, а Наруто выпрямляется и смотрит прямо и жестко.  
Три головы склоняются над столиком. Сизый дым от двух сигарет поднимается к потолку; виски в стаканах отливает расплавленным золотом. Над баром неторопливо плывут первые аккорды «As Time Goes By». Закатное солнце рассыпает по полу кровавые пятна, и СЭ, на секунду поднявшего голову, охватывает дурное предчувствие. Что-то грядет.

***

 

Глубокой ночью СЭ просыпается от шума.  
Сначала шум почти неразличимый: похоже, будто просто что-то стукнуло на улице. СЭ поворачивается на другой бок и смыкает веки, но тихий шум повторяется. В дверь не стучат — скорее, царапаются осторожно, но так, чтобы можно было расслышать.  
СЭ берет нож и идет вниз.  
— Кто здесь? — спрашивает он резко, подходя к двери.  
— Простите, что так поздно, — голос такой же тихий, как и стук, и из-за этого сложно разобрать, кто именно говорит: может, ребенок, а может, девчонка. — Мне сказали, вы можете помочь.  
Помедлив, СЭ перехватывает нож за рукоять поудобнее и открывает дверь. Он готов быстро среагировать на возможную опасность… вот только испуганного и растрепанного мальчишку в мешковатой одежде сложно назвать опасностью. Хотя расслабляться все равно нельзя: слэшисты могли пойти на хитрость и подослать его.  
— Простите, — повторяет мальчишка и поднимает голову; он тяжело дышит и стоит нетвердо, будто вот-вот рухнет от усталости. — Меня послал сюда брат, мы бежали от погони, но нас разделили...  
Он выпаливает это поспешно — кажется, опасается, что СЭ просто захлопнет перед ним дверь, и только потом спохватывается и протягивает перепачканную чем-то руку.  
— Меня зовут Нацуме.  
СЭ безмолвно переводит взгляд на протянутую руку. Она слегка подрагивает — то ли сказывается усталость, то ли Нацуме так сильно нервничает.  
— СЭ, — представляется он, наконец, слегка сжимая не по-мальчишески тонкую ладонь. — Кто тебе сказал, что я могу помочь?  
— РФ, — тут же отвечает Нацуме с облегчением. — Это мой брат, не знаю, слышали ли вы о нем.  
СЭ хмурится и кивает.  
— Слышал. В дом.  
Пока Нацуме пьет чай, по-детски обхватывая кружку двумя ладонями, СЭ рассматривает его: невысокий, перепуганный, в одежде, которая явно ему велика — рубашка так вообще едва не сваливается с плеча и открывает полностью тонкое горло. И это брат РФ, который не раз в последнее время ставил на уши всех слэшистов. Надо же. СЭ слегка улыбается своим мыслям, но улыбка тут же исчезает с лица: сейчас не время. Если Нацуме здесь, а РФ в бегах, значит, происходит что-то действительно серьезное.  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось, — обращается он к Нацуме.  
— Если вы слышали о брате, то могли предположить, что рано или поздно за ним придут.  
СЭ сосредоточенно кивает. О РФ мало кто не слышал в эти неспокойные времена: он был одним из наиболее активных участников сопротивления, если не возглавлял его. РФ придумывал странные шифры, состоящие из цифр и ягод — и через какое-то время их начинали понимать все. РФ развешивал провокационные листовки с матерными стихами — и слэшисты тратили ночи на то, чтобы их уничтожить, а местные жители цитировали особо запоминающиеся стихи по памяти. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что после этого РФ считался самой желанной добычей среди слэшистов.  
СЭ не знал, почему он это делает. Поговаривали, что дело было в ориентации РФ и в стремлении отстоять свое право на нее, но самому СЭ порой казалось, что РФ бунтует ради самого ощущения бунта. Быть может, ему просто нравилось дразнить слэшистов, выводить их из себя — и оставаться при этом невредимым раз за разом. Но вот его брат, судя по всему, никакого удовольствия от этого не получал.  
— То есть, ты в бегах из-за брата? — спокойно уточняет СЭ, разглядывая Нацуме. Тот сидит на стуле, тихий и поникший, и, кажется, не находит себе места. Оно и понятно: мальчишка наверняка не ожидал, что окажется втянут во все это, и что его жизни будет угрожать серьезная опасность.  
— Вроде того, — вздыхает Нацуме и делает еще глоток из дымящейся чашки. — Он хотел обезопасить нас, поэтому привез сюда. Но ничего не получилось.  
Он опускает голову чуть ниже и крепче стискивает пальцы на блеклой керамике. СЭ молча наблюдает за этим и пытается представить, каково это — жить в бегах, хотя ты не сделал ничего противозаконного. Выглядит довольно паршиво.  
Сыновья СЭ знают, на что идут. Нацуме, наверняка, знает тоже. Но Нацуме — еще мальчишка, и на вид ему меньше лет, чем было КХ, когда они начинали. И, судя по всему, РФ не справляется с тем, чтобы обеспечить ему безопасность.  
— Наверху есть свободная спальня, — говорит он наконец. Нацуме отрывается от чашки и смотрит на него вопросительно. — Я проведу тебя.  
Он показывает мальчишке комнату и кровать, а после уходит, уверенный, что мальчишка уснет сразу же, как только голова коснется подушки. Несмотря на это, сам СЭ не ложится — ждет гостей. Если Нацуме не наврал — что маловероятно, скоро до бара доберется и сам РФ.  
Стук в дверь СЭ слышит почти через час. К тому времени он уже дремлет на стуле внизу и реагирует не сразу. Обнадеживает то, что сам Нацуме наверняка уже крепко спит и не проснется оттого, что его брат стучит в дверь.  
— Кто там? — на всякий случай интересуется СЭ, замирая у двери.  
— РФ, — резковатый голос срывается то ли от усталости, то ли от волнения. — Нацуме добрался?  
СЭ вздыхает и открывает дверь.  
Несмотря на то, что о РФ слышали все, мало кто знает его в лицо. СЭ знает, но все равно каждый раз поражается, насколько молодо тот выглядит. РФ тощий, до нелепо выпирающих костей, нескладный и хмурый. Ярко-рыжие волосы торчат во все стороны, губы вечно кривятся в насмешливой улыбке, и кажется, будто он постоянно злится на весь этот чертов мир со своими правилами и ограничениями. Впрочем, разве это не так? Все они злятся.  
Рядом с ним переминается с ноги на ногу Кей-поп, потупив взгляд. Его розовые волосы кажутся тусклыми и блеклыми, с ворота разодранной рубашки уныло облетают блестки. Кей-поп выглядит уставшим и напуганным. Почти как Нацуме. СЭ хмурится.  
— Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь, — с порога заявляет ему РФ. — Слэшисты наседают… какого-то хрена они вышли на наш след слишком быстро. Нам нужны новые документы. И самолет. И убежище.  
Последнее он говорит почти вопросительно, нервозно прикусывая губу. Кей-поп подмечает это и сжимает его руку. СЭ тоже подмечает, но ничего не может поделать.  
— Я не могу вас прикрыть, — качает он головой. — Документами обеспечу, насчет самолета постараюсь договориться, но убежище… ты же сам понимаешь, что за вами погоня и вы уже засветились.  
— Блядь! — раздраженно выпаливает РФ, но быстро спохватывается, ерошит волосы нервно. — В смысле, я понимаю. Черт с ним, мы справимся, но мелкого хотя бы приютишь?  
Пожалуй, такое выражение лица у РФ СЭ видит впервые: взволнованное и почти жалобное. Тот явно переживает за брата гораздо больше, чем за себя с Кей-попом.  
— Ты же знаешь, — добавляет РФ тихо, будто подслушав его мысли, — мелкий ни в чем не виноват. Просто ему не повезло с родственником.  
Он невесело смеется, а Кей-поп стискивает пальцы уже поверх его запястья и смотрит на РФ взволнованно. СЭ и это замечает — впрочем, проницательность уже давно стала его профессиональной привычкой.  
— Хорошо, — он кивает, помедлив. — Документы будут готовы через неделю максимум. До этого не показывайтесь в окрестностях — не хватало еще нам всем проблем.  
— Да, конечно! — моментально светлеет лицом РФ. — Три дня, не вопрос! Спасибо тебе! Мы поможем, если что понадобится!  
Еще какое-то время СЭ стоит на крыльце и смотрит им вслед. РФ прихрамывает, Кей-попа явно шатает от усталости, но они оба шагают твердо и держатся за руки. СЭ невольно слегка улыбается: РФ явно повезло с близкими людьми. Когда тебя так поддерживают, не страшно начинать революцию.  
Вот только выбраться бы им всем из этой революции живыми.

***

 

Нацуме просыпается поздно утром, когда солнце уже щедро рассыпало сухую и жаркую золотую краску лучей по мебели и стенам. Сонно щурится, облизывает пересохшие за время сна губы и с любопытством оглядывается — ночью было не до обстановки.  
Комната небольшая, но светлая и до странности уютная. Не должно быть таких уютных комнат в городе, где по улицам ходят упивающиеся своей властью слэшисты, где в подворотнях люди умирают от голода, а в подвалах крысы обгладывают тела до молочно-белых костей. Эта комната из другого мира, не того, в котором живет Нацуме, и от этого к горлу подступает непрошеный комок.  
Нацуме встряхивает головой — непослушная челка падает на глаза — и встает. Его одежды нет, но на спинке стула висят брюки и рубашка — с истрепанными рукавами и заплатами на штанинах, но, главное, чистые. И размер почти подходит — лишь ремень приходится застегнуть на последнюю дырку, отчего штаны на поясе собираются складками, да в рукавах рубашки руки Нацуме буквально тонут. На секунду он задумывается, чьи это вещи, ведь не самого же СЭ, но голодное урчание в животе отвлекает от ненужных мыслей.  
В последний раз Нацуме нормально ел недели три назад, еще в Европе, а потом всё слилось в одну темную, пахнущую пороховым дымом, бензином и кровью полосу бесконечной гонки. Они убегают, их догоняют, они отстреливаются, прячутся по подвалам и кустам, снова убегают, снова стреляют, РФ матерится не переставая, а Кей-поп почти не вспоминает о десяти чемоданах одежды, оставленных то ли в Праге, то ли в Афинах, то ли в Венеции. Всплесками — редкие и кривые улыбки других революционеров, кроваво-красное яблоко, которым Нацуме угостила иссохшая старуха в Риме, щербатый оскал какого-то бродяги, хватавшего РФ за руку почерневшими от гангрены пальцами и просившего сжалиться над инвалидом.  
Нацуме закрывает дверь, отсекая воспоминания. Это было вчера, это будет завтра, а сегодня он в Касабланке, и где-то рядом шумит Атлантический океан, а с кухни тянет тушеным мясом и овощами.  
Лестница чуть слышно поскрипывает, но даже этот звук кажется уютным. Нацуме с удовольствием ощущает, как теплые доски проседают под его голыми ногами. И едва не падает, налетев на какого-то рыжего парня. Тот подхватывает его под локоть, удерживая на ступеньке, и улыбается, показывая острые акульи зубы:  
— Выспался, мелочь?  
— Я не мелочь, — хмурится Нацуме, во все глаза рассматривая парня. В чертах его лица что-то кажется знакомым, но он никак не может вспомнить, что именно. И глаза. Глаза у парня странные — даже не карие, а желтые, как у большой и хищной кошки. Сытой и довольной кошки; кажется, еще немного — и он потянется всем телом, выгибая спину, и заурчит, облизнувшись.  
— Не спи, пацан, — парень треплет его по макушке, и Нацуме недовольно вскидывается — он даже брату не позволял лохматить ему волосы. Парню, впрочем, абсолютно наплевать на его гримасы.  
— Меня зовут КХ, — поясняет он, засовывая руки в карманы. — Отец на кухне, кухня слева по коридору. Чем-нибудь да накормит. А я пойду будить бра-а-атика, — довольно тянет младший сын СЭ, как теперь понимает Нацуме. — А то он совсем обнаглел — спать до полудня.  
Нацуме, не сдержавшись, фыркает — РФ тоже любит поспать подольше. Любил. Раньше, до того, как по горло увяз в руководстве Сопротивлением.  
— Давай, не тормози, а то всё остынет, — парень легонько подталкивает его в сторону приоткрытой двери, из-за которой доносится шипение масла на сковородке и звон посуды. — И не тушуйся там, отец робких не любит, — он подмигивает и, насвистывая какую-то легкомысленную мелодию — «трам-пам-пам», слышит Нацуме — отправляется вверх по лестнице.  
Нацуме еще несколько секунд смотрит ему вслед, а потом вздыхает, неловким жестом приглаживает растрепанные волосы и заходит на кухню. Там жарко, почти душно — даже открытые окна не спасают — и от концентрированного запаха еды и кофе у Нацуме сводит живот. Стоящий у плиты СЭ оборачивается, вытирая руки потрепанным полотенцем:  
— Проснулся? Чай будешь?  
— Я бы предпочел кофе, — Нацуме жмурится, когда солнечный зайчик, отразившийся от блестящего бока кастрюли, попадает ему в глаз. И с наслаждением вдыхает горьковатый аромат, идущий из узкогорлого кофейника.  
— Наливай сам, у нас нет прислуги, — СЭ снова отворачивается, начиная перемешивать мясо на сковородке. Нацуме смотрит на его спину, обтянутую рубашкой и безупречно прямую, на загорелую шею с тонким шрамом, больше всего похожим на след от ножа, на выбеленные жестоким солнцем волосы, и думает, что в этом доме он остался бы даже слугой. Лишь бы не пропало это почти позабытое ощущение надежности и безопасности.  
— РФ вчера вернулся? — встревоженно вскидывается он. И вжимает голову в плечи под острым, как нож, взглядом мгновенно обернувшегося СЭ.  
— Да. И не говори про него больше, сейчас ты просто парень, которого я подобрал на улице для помощи в баре. Не знаешь никакого РФ и понятия не имеешь о Сопротивлении. Ясно? — сухо спрашивает СЭ.  
— Да, сэр, — улыбается Нацуме. И тихо добавляет: — Спасибо вам.  
— Пока не за что, — дергает плечом СЭ. С ложки в его руке срывается густая капля соуса, расплывается красным пятном на выскобленном дочиста дощатом полу, и Нацуме, несмотря на жару, прошибает холодным потом. Слишком похоже на кровь. Слишком напоминает о том дне, когда РФ впервые ввалился в их дом, оставляя точно такие же следы на ковре и паркете, а Нацуме пришлось зашивать ему рваную рану на боку, потому что к врачу обратиться было нельзя, а Кей-поп тогда, как назло, уехал в Париж на неделю. Руки у Нацуме потом дрожали еще несколько часов, а виски, которое РФ почти насильно влил ему в глотку, отдавало металлическим привкусом.  
Ерунда. Здесь такого случиться просто не может. Не в этом доме.  
— Приятного аппетита, — СЭ ставит перед ним миску, до краев наполненную тушеными овощами и мясом. Рот Нацуме сразу же наполняется слюной — пахнет еда одуряюще. — Поешь, и мне нужна будет твоя помощь в баре.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Нацуме, зачерпывая ложкой обжигающее варево. На вкус рагу такое же восхитительное, как и по запаху, и он блаженно прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь этими спокойными и сытыми минутами. А когда открывает их — натыкается на задумчивый взгляд СЭ, от которого вдруг становится неловко. Хотя ничего особенного в глазах хозяина дома нет — светло-серые, почти прозрачные, и только вокруг зрачка несколько черных крапинок. Необычно, но красиво.  
"Что такое?" — хочет спросить Нацуме, но не спрашивает, потому что в этот момент дверь на кухню открывается.  
— Доброе утро-о-о, — зевает, видимо, старший сын СЭ. Волосы белыми змеями-альбиносами рассыпаются по плечам, а на едва тронутой загаром щеке отпечатался угол подушки. Губы чуть припухли со сна, на нижней алеет капелька крови, будто он прокусил ее, не заметив. Выглядывающий из-за его плеча КХ довольно скалится и хитро подмигивает Нацуме, щуря желтые хищные глаза. — Значит, это ты Нацуме? Брат преступника номер один по мнению слэшистов?  
— ФФ! — окрик СЭ плетью хлещет воздух, и Нацуме непроизвольно вздрагивает. — Веди себя.  
— Конечно, отец, — с лица ФФ тут же исчезает всякий намек на расслабленность, а зеленые — странно, еще минуту назад Нацуме думал, что они серые, как у СЭ — глаза становятся ледяными. Нацуме не любит холод — однажды им пришлось провести два месяца в Норвегии, где РФ чудом остался жив, а Нацуме впервые пришлось убить.  
Он передергивает плечами и замирает, когда на плечо опускается тяжелая и твердая ладонь.  
— Пройдись по дому, Нацуме, мне с сыновьями нужно кое-что обсудить. Семейные дела.  
— Конечно, — кивает Нацуме, хотя ему совсем не хочется, чтобы рука СЭ, от которой идет сдержанное тепло, исчезла с его плеча. Он на секунду задумывается над этим, пытаясь понять, не ищет ли он замену отцу, которого у него никогда не было, но качает головой в такт своим мыслям — здесь другое. Он пока не может сформулировать, что именно, но обязательно попробует. Потому что хочется, а не надо.

***

 

Когда дверь бара звонко хлопает и в помещении на несколько секунд повисает натянутая, как перемычка между двумя гранатами, тишина, Нацуме этого сначала не замечает, старательно, до блеска натирая один из столов.  
Он все здесь пытается делать старательно, чтобы не подвести брата. Или чтобы удостоиться скупой похвалы от СЭ на людях и долгих разговоров обо на всём на свете после закрытия бара. Он и не думал, что будет так легко рассказывать о своих мыслях и мечтах кому-то, кто старше его лет на двадцать, не меньше. Но вот, оказалось, что так тоже бывает, и Нацуме торопится говорить, рассказать всё, что тревожило давным-давно, но на что у РФ никогда не хватало времени. Он не сердится на брата, конечно, нет, он понимает, как важно для них всех Сопротивление, но иногда ему отчаянно не хватает кого-то, кто умеет слушать. А СЭ умеет. Лениво тянет виски — не больше двух порций за вечер, дымит так, что уже к двум ночи у Нацуме першит в горле и начинают слезиться глаза, смотрит внимательно и слушает. А потом начинает говорить сам, Нацуме устраивает голову на сложенных руках и прикрывает глаза. И слушает сам, постепенно засыпая под звуки низкого и бархатистого голоса. Здесь ему не снятся кошмары. И жаль, что у них осталось только два дня.  
Нацуме с удивлением замечает, что уже минуту трет тряпкой одно и то же пятно, которое, кажется, было на этом столе больше лет, чем он сам прожил, и выпрямляется, бросая косой взгляд на новых посетителей. И замирает, как кролик, обнаруживший, что в его норе теперь поселился удав.  
За столиком, где обычно сидит СЭ, устраиваются два слэшиста. Один, темноволосый и с сигаретой, кажущийся Нацуме смутно знакомым, сразу садится на стул, лишь на секунду наклоняя голову в небрежном приветствии. Другой, как будто для контраста, светловолосый, но не так, как ФФ, по другому — словно солнце вылило ему на голову ведро солнечных зайчиков, и они так и запутались среди его волос. Красиво.  
Но у Нацуме мороз по коже от цепких и острых взглядов, и когда СЭ кивком подзывает его к их столику, в животе поселяется неприятное ощущение надвигающейся опасности. Он вскидывает голову и подходит:  
— Что господа будут заказывать? — голос у него ровный, и в льдисто-серых глазах СЭ Нацуме чудится сдержанное одобрение.  
— Два двойных виски. Со льдом, — говорит светловолосый.  
— Безо льда, — возражает второй.  
— Со льдом. Ты с ума сошел пить неразбавленный по такой жаре, Блич, — мягко улыбается светловолосый. Второй — Блич — лишь хмыкает. И с любопытством смотрит на Нацуме, отчего тот выпрямляется до боли в сведенных вместе лопатках. — Новенький?  
— Подобрал на улице, — прохладно поясняет СЭ.  
— Не замечал за тобой особого гуманизма.  
СЭ пожимает плечами:  
— Мне нужен был молодой и расторопный помощник. А парню все равно было некуда идти. Взаимовыгодный обмен.  
Возьмите килограмм правды, нарежьте тонкими ломтиками, добавьте лжи по вкусу и подавайте на стол остывшей. Нацуме фыркает, прикрываясь блокнотом — даже брат не смог бы соврать лучше. Тем более, что СЭ не врет — информирует без малейшего проблеска каких-либо, правдивых или лживых чувств.  
— Практичность, практичность и никакой сентиментальщины в духе дешевых романов? — усмехается светловолосый. Если бы не ненавистная форма, он мог бы Нацуме понравиться.  
— Именно, — СЭ возвращает ему усмешку. — Нэйм, заказ, — мягко напоминает он.  
— Да-да, конечно! — Нацуме едва не забывает, что Нэйм — это тоже он, и торопливо уносится к бару, слыша за спиной хриплый смех майора Блича. Лицо заливает жарким румянцем.

***

 

Они приходят на исходе недели — как по графику — и стучатся в заднюю дверь за час до того, как должен начать свою работу бар. СЭ открывает без лишних вопросов.  
— Мелкий не досаждал? — ухмыляется РФ беспечно. Царапина на щеке у него почти зажила, а перепачканную кровью одежду он сменил на просторные пятнистые штаны и защитного цвета футболку. У стоящего рядом Кей-попа на майке красуется череп из стразов, заходящее солнце отсвечивает во вновь ярко-розовых волосах, и на какой-то момент СЭ охватывает то ли раздражение, то ли смутная досада. Они чувствуют себя комфортно.  
Они привыкли к этой революции, к вечному сопротивлению, и научились получать от этого удовольствие. Латать раны, менять наряды, паспорта, адреса. Трахаться на съемных квартирах и ловить каждый момент, пока они живы. Это их выбор, их жизнь, их суть.  
Но Нацуме такого не заслуживает. И он такого не выбирал.  
— Не досаждал, — отвечает СЭ гораздо холоднее, чем стоило бы. РФ замечает это и напрягается, но ему плевать.  
Нацуме сейчас наверняка суетится на первом этаже, расставляет бокалы и пивные кружки, роняет полотенца, смущается, но тут же смеется. Наверняка чувствует себя там комфортней, чем в бегах, на съемных квартирах и во время планирования секретных операций по подрыву деятельности слэшистов.  
Но кто СЭ такой, чтобы решать, что для него лучше?  
— Проходите, — говорит он, наконец. — Ближе к утру мы отправимся в аэропорт.  
РФ проходит первым и застывает на пороге, любопытно озираясь по сторонам.  
— А где мелкий? — спрашивает он взволнованно. СЭ хмурится: если с Нацуме и могло что-то случиться, то точно не здесь.  
— В баре, — указывает он рукой на дальнюю дверь. — Идите туда пока что, я закончу с делами и присоединюсь. И скажите им повесить табличку, что бар сегодня не работает.  
— Отлично! — светлеет лицом РФ и тащит Кей-попа в сторону двери.  
— И спасибо! — кричит он СЭ, обернувшись.  
Когда за ними закрывается дверь, СЭ качает головой. Партизаны? Революционеры? Такие мальчишки еще.  
На кухне он возится нарочито долго, оправдывая себя тем, что братьям нужно дать возможность пообщаться. Они не виделись несколько суток, Нацуме не знал, жив ли РФ вообще, а СЭ просто не хочется видеть их вместе и понимать, что утром все закончится. Когда он понимает это, то оставляет возню с карри и идет в бар. Нечего избегать того, что неприятно.  
Несмотря на то, что бар закрыт, в нем все равно шумно. Дело в гостях, очевидно: РФ по-свойски опирается на стойку и громко хохочет, втолковывая что-то ФФ; Кей-поп хмурится, наблюдая за смеющимся КХ, которого, кажется, веселит его майка. И только Нацуме сидит чуть поодаль и наблюдает за всем этим со спокойной, словно застывшей улыбкой.  
— Уже пьете? – негромко интересуется СЭ. Кей-поп тушуется, но остальные только улыбаются.  
— Пьем за свободу! — гордо провозглашает РФ, поднимая бокал. Стекло звенит при соприкосновении, пиво пенится, все смеются. Нацуме косится на них со все той же непонятной улыбкой, а затем слезает со своего стула и подходит к СЭ.  
— С РФ всегда так, — объясняет он, будто оправдываясь. — Он приходит — и через какое-то время все уже стоят на ушах.  
— Я вижу, — СЭ улыбается ему, а потом окидывает взглядом это безобразие у барной стойки. — Тебе не скучно?  
— Нет, нормально, — Нацуме улыбается в ответ. — Но если на кухне нужна помощь, то я с радостью.  
— Думаю, работа там найдется, — отвечает СЭ, чувствуя почему-то огромное облегчение.  
На кухне жарко и пахнет пряностями. Нацуме принюхивается, но не может различить оттенки. Наверное, он слишком мало времени здесь провел.  
Впрочем, больше и не получится.  
— Это карри, — поясняет СЭ и снимает крышку с небольшой кастрюльки. — Посмотри. Остро, но вкусно.  
Нацуме послушно подходит ближе и заглядывает в кастрюльку, прижимаясь плечом к СЭ. Пахнет действительно вкусно — даже не хочется отходить. Хотя, скорее, дело не в карри, а в том, что СЭ теплый. Нацуме неосознанно жмется ближе и только потом спохватывается, испуганно поднимает глаза.  
СЭ невозмутимо зачерпывает немного карри ложкой и подносит к его губам.  
— Попробуешь?  
Покраснев, Нацуме кивает и аккуратно пробует. И тут же заходится кашлем, смаргивает выступившие на глазах слезы. СЭ беззлобно смеется и подает ему стакан воды.  
— Надо же, — говорит он, — я думал, тебе не привыкать к экзотической кухне.  
— Не совсем так, — отвечает Нацуме, откашлявшись и отдышавшись. — Мы, конечно, много путешествовали, но питались чаще всего бутербродами и своей стряпней.  
Он улыбается, вспоминая первые попытки РФ что-то приготовить: еда была вкусной, хоть и немного острой, но вот выглядела она очень странно. Брат еще тогда смеялся и клялся, что ничего с ней не делал – просто клал на сковородку, «а дальше оно само».  
— Вот как, — СЭ тянется к плите и включает огонь. — Значит, самое время попробовать что-то новое.

Потом они сидят на кухне в уютном полумраке, освещаемом лишь одной тусклой лампой на столе и огоньком сигареты СЭ, часа два, не меньше — Нацуме не следит за временем. Он торопится рассказать всё, что не успел раньше, захлебывается словами и неловко замолкает на полуслове, пытливо вглядываясь в резко очерченное тенями лицо СЭ.  
Кажется, тот выглядит еще более серьезным, чем обычно.  
— Что-то случилось? — переспрашивает Нацуме с замиранием сердца. Может быть такое, что СЭ… расстроен?  
— Нет, - СЭ кажется абсолютно спокойным, и Нацуме отгоняет навязчивую мысль о том, что, может быть, СЭ точно также не хочет прощаться, как и он сам. По крайней мере, не успев сказать — сделать — самое главное.  
Доли секунды он еще колеблется: СЭ серьезен и непроницаем, он взрослый мужчина, в конце концов. Но потом Нацуме думает о том, за что они сражаются и к чему стремятся. До отъезда осталось так мало времени и нужно быть честным с собой до последнего.  
Поэтому он тянется к СЭ и осторожно, мягко касается губами его губ. Жмурится, опасаясь, что увидит презрение и отвращение в его глазах. Но СЭ не отстраняется. Пока что.  
Нацуме чувствует на губах вкус табака и карри. Удивительно приятное сочетание.  
А потом горячий выдох обжигает губы, а щеки касаются шершавые пальцы, и Нацуме все еще боится открывать глаза. Но открывает — у СЭ хмурый и сосредоточенный взгляд, только на самом дне зрачков плещется что-то, похожее на грусть.  
— Тебе это не нужно. Лучше иди спать.  
— Я сам знаю, что мне нужно, — тихо огрызается Нацуме. Губы все еще горят, и снова хочется ощутить горьковато-острый вкус, но где-то в глубине души, под детской обидой и злостью, он понимает, что СЭ прав. Сейчас, когда до отлета осталось меньше шести часов, когда где-то рядом веселится его брат и взрослые, какие же взрослые дети СЭ, это не нужно ни ему, ни СЭ. Может, когда-нибудь потом.  
В конце концов, после всего, что Нацуме пережил, расстояние — не самая страшная вещь.  
Он поднимается бесшумно и идет к двери, не говоря ни слова, и все же оборачивается на пороге.  
СЭ ссутулится, склонившись над стаканом с виски; лампа светит слишком тускло и поэтому невозможно разглядеть выражение его лица, на которое легли тени. Нацуме больно прикусывает губу и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

 

В аэропорту холодно. Ветер треплет волосы Нацуме, полощет куртку РФ, свистит в лопастях самолета.  
Кей-поп косится на самолет с опаской, что и неудивительно: он довольно стар и не выглядит особо надежным. Краска на крыльях облуплена, надпись на боку затерта.  
— А он точно полетит? — с сомнением интересуется Кей-поп. — Было бы нелепо убежать от слэшистов только для того, чтобы упасть где-то в океане.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — смеется кто-то за его спиной. — Он выдержит еще много рейсов. Паршивый внешний вид — просто мера конспирации.  
Невысокий парень в летном шлеме протягивает Кей-попу руку и тот слегка ошарашенно ее пожимает.  
— Меня зовут Экзайл, — представляется он. — А вы Кей-поп, как я понимаю? Наслышан о вас с РФ.  
Он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия РФ и улыбается ему.  
— Для меня будет честью помочь вам выбраться из этой передряги.  
— О, — моргает РФ, — здорово. А это мой брат, Нацуме. Мелкий, иди сюда.  
Нацуме отходит от СЭ и смущенно пожимает руку Экзайлу.  
— Рад с вами познакомиться, — улыбается тот. — Обещаю довезти вас с максимальным комфортом.  
— Спасибо, — Нацуме смеется, хоть ему и не слишком весело. РФ уже поглядывает нетерпеливо на самолет, явно желая поскорее отправиться в небо, а он сам уже не уверен, что хочет лететь куда-то. Но нужно.  
Нацуме вздыхает и РФ оборачивается на звук.  
— Эй, мелкий, — хмурит брови он, — что за лицо?  
И неожиданно кивает в сторону СЭ.  
— У тебя есть время попрощаться нормально. Ступай давай.  
Нацуме кивает и поспешно, едва ли не спотыкаясь, бросается к СЭ. Правда, уже на подходе замедляет шаг и чинно протягивает руку — не при брате же. СЭ пожимает, смотрит внимательно.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Нацуме. Конечно, этого недостаточно. Он хочет сказать — и сделать — гораздо больше, но не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время и место для этого. Он хочет пообещать, что обязательно вернется, но прекрасно знает, как неспокоен мир сейчас, и сколько жизней уносят войны.  
Поэтому он просто промолчит, но постарается сделать все возможное, чтобы увидеть СЭ снова. Так будет честнее. И правильнее.  
— Был рад знакомству, — негромко отвечает СЭ, глядя ему прямо в глаза. И это тоже кажется очень правильным.  
— Я тоже, — Нацуме улыбается. Это последнее, что можно расслышать: за его спиной гудят и набирают обороты лопасти самолета. РФ выглядывает из кабины и остервенело машет ему рукой, подзывая к себе.  
— Спасибо! — кричит Нацуме еще раз и разворачивается, бежит к брату. СЭ смотрит, как он забирается в кабину — на фоне самолета он выглядит еще более хрупким, — как шасси вздрагивают и отрываются от земли. Самолет поднимается в небо.  
СЭ прикладывает руку ко лбу и провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока самолет не превращается в едва различимую черную точку на горизонте. Руку в том месте, где ее касались пальцы Нацуме, все еще покалывает. И очень хочется выпить. Или напиться.  
— Все-таки ты сентиментален, — доносится из-за спины хриплое и насмешливое. СЭ неторопливо оборачивается — по летному полю к нему идут Блич и Наруто. Блич улыбается, показывая белые острые клыки, Наруто же чуть хмурится, пряча руки в карманах.  
— Может, немного, — не спорит СЭ. — Почему вы не арестовали нас, если могли?  
— В конечном счете, это все бессмысленно, — Блич щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая. — Мы, они, эта война… Глупо все это.  
— Да ему просто лень бегать, — фыркает Наруто. И легко уходит от удара Блича. СЭ сдержанно улыбается, настороженно следя за слишком спокойными слэшистами. Резкие перемены настроения власть предержащих никогда не бывают к добру — это он понял уже давно, и знание полито кровью.  
— Расслабься, СЭ, — Блич небрежно машет зажатой в руке сигаретой, рисуя в воздухе расплывчатую дымную фигуру. — Как насчет партии в шахматы сегодня вечером?  
— Я принесу клубники, — усмехается Наруто, и СЭ понимающе кивает. Этого и следовало ожидать: все их разговоры, усмешки и недомолвки вели именно сюда, на залитый солнцем аэродром, с которого десять минут назад поднялся самолет с главой Сопротивления на борту.  
Блич улыбается и приобнимает Наруто за плечи, не отрывая неожиданно пристального взгляда от СЭ. И замечает:  
— Думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
